My lips? Its YOUR
by Rye Kim
Summary: Kerinduan Kyuhyun akan Sungmin serta kekhawatirannya akan scene di DraMus barunya KYUMIN/YAOI/ONESHOOT


**Author : Rye Kim**

**.**

**Title : My Lips? It's YOUR**

**.**

**Cast : -Cho Kyuhyun**

**-Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**Genre : Drama/Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Warning : TYPO's,YAOI,BxB,OOC,FAILED ff.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin is belong EACH OTHER,GOD,PARENTS,THEIR SELF….**

** but this FF is PURELY came from MY MIND….**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!...BASH and FLAM? NOT ALLOWED!...PLAGIARISM? KILLED!...SILENT RIDERS? FF DELETED or DISCONTINUED…..**

**.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE READERDEUL…\(w)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cho Kyuhyun, Pemuda tampan berkulit pucat itu memandangi pantulan rias wajahnya dicermin, Tersenyum puas saat merasa balutan make up itu membuat wajahnya terasa lebih sempurna lagi.

Malam ini. Adalah malam pertama penampilan musical barunya, Jika pertanyaannya ia senang? TENTU. Hay bukankah itu artinya Kyuhyun adalah actor musical yang baik? Namun. Tak juga kalah banyak rasa Takut, Gugup, Dan sedih yang dipendamnya mala mini.

15 menit berlalu, Namun Namja bersurai coklat itu masih setia terdiam didepan meja riasnya. Sadar akan musical yang akan mulai dalam waktu yang tak bisa disebut lama. Namun tak urung membuat Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat-ah-Atau lebih tepat dari alam lamunannya.

Masalah utama disini adalah, Pikiran Kyuhyun yang terus menggalau bebas saat pahatan wajah manis nan aegyo itu melintas dikepalanya dan berhasil membuat tekukan di wajah sang kekasih makin mendalam.

Oh ayolah…Kyuhyun bahkan benar benar mengutuk kepulangan Sungmin yang harus diundur. dan tak urung berimbas pada perjanjian mereka.

Hey, Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah menepati janjinya agar datang kepertunjukan musical The Three Musketeer milik Sungmin, Walau harus menyeret Hyukjae jelek itu menjadi tameng, Lalu apa apaan jadwal bodoh tak berprikeperhatian (?) itu berhasil dengan mulusnya mengacaukan janji Sungmin untuk menghadiri pertunjukan perdana Drama musical barunya.

Dan sekarang hal yang lebih membuat Kyuhyun ingin melompat dari Namsan tower di seoul adalah, Scene terkutuk itu harus ditampilkan. Hello, Seluruh dunia juga tahu jika bibir Kyuhyun hanya milik Sungmin-nya yang montok. For A God Shake?

Dan tentang Tweetnya itu kalian ingin tahu?

Kyuhyun sangat gugup karena jika melakukan scene berbahaya itu maka sang Bunny montok akan mengacuhkannya seperti saat adegan 'Ranjang' di musical Catch Me If You Can

Drtt..Drtt..

Getaran pada i-phone berwarna putih milik Kyuhyun berhasil membuat sang pemilik mengeluarkan aura kematian disekitar tubuhnya..Oh God! Dia tidak ingin diganggu saat ini?!

Dan wajah itu berubah menjadi riang dengan cepatnya saat ID caller yang tertera berhasil membuat Kyuhyun berbinar seperti anak kecil mendapat ice cream

"Yeoboseo?" Jawab Kyuhyun seolah tak terlalu penting, Oh ayolah bahkan jantung sialannya saja nyaris copot,Ini perlu jadi Jangan protes! Jaga imej bagi seorang Cho itu penting!

"**Yeoboseo, Kyu~"** Okey Kyuhyun meleleh kali ini, Suara ini benar benar..

"Ne? Waeyo Ming?" Sapa Kyuhyun seadanya, Tak sadar telah membuat sang penelpon mengerucutkan bibir sebal

"**Aish, Sapaan macam apa itu?"** Gerutu Sungmin yang disenyalisir sebagai penelpon diseberang sana

Kyuhyun sempat sempatnya terkekeh geli membayangkan bagaimana pose kekasih manisnya saat sedang merenggut seperti sekarang

"Lalu kau ingin sapaan seperti apa Hmm?" Godanya jahil

"Atau jangan jangan. Kelinci manis ini merindukanku?"

"**Issh, Kau ini.."** Jawab Sungmin agak kesal yah walaupun sebenarnya tebakan itu tepat sasaran, tak lama sahutan di seberang kembali terdengar

"**Aku hanya ingin minta maaf, Untuk tidak menepati janji.."**

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat menyadari nada bersalah didalam kalimat itu

"Gwenchana, Lagi pula sudah ada Eomma dan Noona disini, Jadi setidaknya aku bisa mendapat sedikit kekuatan dari mereka"

"**Heeuh, Kau harus percaya. Aku bahkan sangat ingin menonton" **Sudut bibir Kyuhyun terangkat pelan

"Iya, Aku mengerti. Lagi pula ini bukan salahmu sayang, Sudahlah"

"**Baiklah kalau begitu, FIGHTING CHO!"** Dan sekarang Cho yang disemangati itu malah tergelak lebar

"Ne, Untuk belahan Cho yang disana juga harus bersemangat ne?"

Dan itu sukses membuat belahan seorang Cho itu merona hebat.. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, Menantikan salah satu dari mereka mulai memecah keheningan. Dan yang diseberang sana menyerah

"**Ku dengar..Akan ada Kissing Scene ya?"** Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat yang lebih muda memejamkan mata sejenak

"Mm.." Deheman Kyuhyun sukses menjawab pertanyaan

"Kau marah?" Tanya Kyuhyun agak khawatir

Diseberang sana Sungmin menggeleng

"**Tentu saja tidak Kyuhyun, Untuk apa?"**

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa bersalah padamu"

"**Hey nada apa apan itu? Kau akan tampil didrama musical yang baru, Seharusnya Cho Kyuhyun bahagia bukan?" **

"Huuf, Kau tau persis kenapa aku seperti ini Ming, Bisakah aku berharap kau ada disebelahku saat ini juga?" Mendengar pernyataan itu tak ayal membuat sang Bunny terkekeh senang

"**Hey, Disana sudah ada Noona dan Eommamu, Bukankah itu lebih dari cukup, Dan juga—**

Kyuhyun menunggu dengan sabar saat Sungmin lebih memilih menjeda kalimatnnya

" '**Permaisuri' sang Raja juga datang~" **Gurau Sungmin, Namun berhasil dengan baik merubah raut muka Kyuhyun kembali masam

"Permaisuri apanya?" Kesal Kyuhyun, Matanya memutar malas saat belahan jiwanya itu mengungkit seseorang yang mungkin sedang sangat tidak ingin dipikirkannya

"**Kk kk kk~, Maaf Kalau begitu. Hey. Aku juga baru ingat, Kalian juga akan melakukan Kissing Scene bukan?"**

"Berhenti membahas itu?! Kau benar benar berhasil menghancurkan moodku kali ini"

"**Benarkah? Aku yakin kau juga menikmatinya" **kejahilan Sungmin sukses menimbulkan persimpangan imajiner didahi Kyuhyun

"Yah! Cho juga tau itu hanya pekerjaan. Kalau saat kita diranjang baru itu yang namanya menikmati, Lagi pula rasanya tak akan semanis seperti saat aku memagut bibirmu, Dan untuk kata memagut sepertinya tidak akan aku gunakan dimusical ini" Dan telak, Sungmin bahkan sudah bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah sampai ketelinga. Lalu setan Cho itu dengan bebas menguraikan seringaiannya disana

"**Aish, Pervert Cho"**

"Yeah, Sexy Ming"

"**Aish, Kyuhyun! Nanti orang dengar"**

"Tidak akan"

"**Baiklah, terserahmu saja!"** Kyuhyun mengukir senyum kemenangan, Yah. Dan tentang 'Kyuhyun yang tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Sungmin' sepertinya benar benar slogan yang cocok.

Lihatlah bagaimana Mood seorang Cho itu akan berubah 180 derajat hanya karena panggilan dari Sungmin, Dan Mungkin jika saja Sungmin bisa memberikannya satu saja kecupan malam ini, Maka Kyuhyun yakin ia akan mendapatkan seluruh kekuatannya kembali

"Ming~" panggil Kyuhyun pelan, Matanya menyendu untuk sesaat

"**Ye?"**

"Cepatlah pulang~ kau tau? aku—

.

—Merindukanmu. Sangat~"

Sungmin bahkan bisa merasakan jika jantungnya berhenti sesaat, namun tak lama senyum tulus itu terukir indah, Bohong besar jika ia juga tak merasakan hal yang sama,Alasan Sungmin menelpon Kyuhyun bahkan karena Namja Lee Sungmin terlalu merindukan Cho Kyuhyun-nya

"**Aku juga—**

Kyuhyun menanti dengan sabar

—**Sangat merindukanmu"**

"Kita akan mulai dalam waktu 5 menit Kyuhyun, Panggilan seorang staff berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun

"NE" Sahutnya cepat, Tapi tak membuat Namja itu menelantarkan telepon sang kekasih begitu saja

"**Sepertinya kau akan segera tampil"** Ujar Sungmin

"Ne"

"**Kalau begitu, Semangat Kyu~"** Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa sadar jika orang nan jauh disana tidak bisa melihatnya

"Kau tau? Aku benar benar butuh pelukan hangatmu sekarang"

"**Kau tau itu mustahil, Sudahlah sayang. Cha pergilah~ Tunjukan kalau Cho Kyuhyun adalah yang terbaik"**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah, Hah…Andaikan ia bisa memeluk Sungmin sekarang, Namun ia tahu itu tak mungkin jadi otak jenius Kyuhyun merajut cepat akal pintarnya untuk Sungmin nanti

"Arraseo, Boleh aku memintamu berjanji satu hal?"

"**Apa?"**

"Kau harus menghapus bekas bibir Yeoja itu saat dikorea nanti. Sampai benar benar BERSIH! dengan lumatan menggairahkan dari bibir shape-M mu itu, Jadi kau akan tau jika bibirku benar benar hanya milikmu seorang"

"**YAAH!"**

Pip

Teriakan Sungmin berakhir bersamaan dengan putusnya Line telepon, Membuahkan gerutuan kesal bagi Sungmin namun mengukir senyum bahagia dibibir Kyuhyun, Sepertinya Namja tampan itu benar benar telah mendapatkan VitaMIN-nya, Bahkan Namja tampan itu benar benar tak sabar menanti hari kepulangan sang Bunny.

'Ah~ Sungmin, Cepatlah pulang'

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Hanya Delusi romantic tentang KyuMin saat mengetahui Kyuhyun akan melakukan Kissing scene mala mini…Dan sialnya lagi seo-Uhuk-Hyun datang ke musicalnya daddyKyu,, Yah positif thinking aj..MUngkin si Ahjumma plastic datang karena ingin lebih memahami peran…Bukankah ini DraMus pertamanya?**

**Okeeey, Sampai ketemu lagi di another FF**

**Sorry for TYPOs.**

**MIND TO REVIEW PLEASEEEE?**


End file.
